Gleedom
by MisRomantic2012
Summary: A brother and a sister shake up not only Glee but all of McKinley High's foundation. Puck/ooc Kurt/ooc
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is like my first fanfiction and it Puck/ooc and a bunch of other untraditional pairings. It starts in the first season the first episode. Without further waiting here is the story:**

I can not believe this shit. My brother and I have been waiting for an hour for someone to help us. Our cousin Rachel ditched us at the main office, muttering about a "glee" club audition and wanting to miss a slushie facial. I wanted to punch her. At five o' clock in the morning she woke me up singing the song she is auditioning with, telling me she wants me to play the piano for her this instance so she can practice with real music in the background. Like last night wasn't bad enough when she made me play for that stupid video she puts online EVERY night. I told her that the only way I am doing it is if she makes sure I am out of the video's range and she doesn't mention my name. Rachel complied, but she didn't understand why, saying that when she is discovered don't I want some credit. I plainly told her no thanks.

"Hello. Are you the Georges? Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, but the principal is ready to see you now," said a small lady I assumed was the secretary.

My brother was already standing up looking down on me with a smirk on his face. I stood up, the leather seat making a squeaky noise as my butt parted with it.

"Took you long enough" I said with a bitchy attitude that made both the secretary and my brother frown at me. My brother shot me a look telling me to keep my attitude in check or else. Or at least I think that is what it meant because he still had his sunglasses on, making it impossible for me to see his green eyes that mirrored my own.

I plastered a fake ass smile on my face and said kindly (or I hope it was) "But that's okay, just make sure it doesn't happen again"

The secretary's frown did not lessen but she led us to the principal's office. On the door it had a gold plate on it that read "Principal Figgins". All of a sudden the door swung open and out walked a Mohawk god. He caught me looking at him and winked. Cockiness and arrogance oozed out of him, turning me off instantly. I sneered and turned my head away from him.

After the Mohawk kid came a middle aged Indian man who I suspected was the principal. He looked tired, but brightened up after he saw us.

"Are these the new students, Emma?" Principal Figgins asked the secretary.

"Yes they are. Freddie and Marc, right?" Emma turned to us waiting for confirmation.

I just stared at her, not answering. I didn't want to anyone know to our names. It isn't like we are going to be here long. My parents are going to come to their senses and we will be on an airplane back to New York City.

My brother realizing I wasn't going to answer nodded and agreed. Marc glared at me. I could tell he was annoyed by me because the vein on his forehead started to throb. He and my dad share this trait. And just what I do with my dad I shrugged as though I wasn't doing it on purpose, even though I was. Principal Figgins watched the confrontation and decided to interrupt it.

"Well come on in and make yourselves comfortable"

My brother and I sat on chairs that were right next to each other that were like the ones in the main office. Principal Figgins sat in the chair behind the big oak desk and Emma stood next to him. He took out a file from in his desk, cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Now I just want to welcome you to William McKinley High School. It says here you guys transferred here from, ohhh, Stuyvesant in New York City. I know that is a very prestigious school and McKinley High seems dim compared to it, but I assure you your education will be just as good as it was at Stuyvesant. It also says that you are related to one of our students here, Rachel Berry. Is that correct?"

God, what doesn't that file tell him? Next thing you know he is going to tell me when was the first time I had my period.

"Correct" Marc answered, not even waiting anymore for me to answer.

"She is the one with all the gold star stickers, right?'

Ugh. Don't even start on those stickers. This morning, there was a muffin on the counter for me. Half way through eating it I start to choke. After getting the Heimlich I cough up, guess what, a gold star sticker. Rachel had put one on top of the muffin, which I had missed. She sang me an apology and offered me another muffin, sticker free, which I took. I mean how I was supposed to deny a free muffin.

"Yeah that's her" I said with a chuckle.

Everyone in the room stared at me because that was the first sentence I have said without an attitude since stepping into this school. I sighed and told myself that while I was here I should at least make an effort to be nice.

"So", I said, "do you have our schedules?'

Principal Figgins fumbled and took out to pieces of paper and handed us each one.

I looked at mine and turned to compare it with my brother's. I had Spanish first period, and then Science, Social Studies, Free Period, Lunch, Math, and then Language Arts last. Marc had French, Social Studies, Science, Free Period, Lunch, Math, and Language Arts. I was very happy. We shared four periods together, which was a big improvement from at our old school, where we shared none. We shared a grin together. After hearing another throat clearing we turned back to Principal Figgins.

"Well if that is all then I suggest you get what you need and hurry, because first period is starting soon."

Marc and I thanked him and got up to leave. Just as we were about to leave a man with curly short brown hair wearing a sweater type thing walked in. He turned to Emma and gave her a flirty smile. He turned to Principal Figgins and started to talk about the glee club and how he wants to take over it. Before he could continue, Principal Figgins interrupted him and introduced us to him.

"Will, this is Freddie and her brother Marc, they are new to this school. Freddie this is Will Schuester, your Spanish teacher."

I greeted and waved goodbye to the grownups, and followed my brother out the main office and into the parking lot so we could get our bags in the car. As we were walking to the car, we could hear a bell in the distance ringing. We didn't walk any faster to our car and when we were in the car looking for our stuff there was no rush. I think both of us were nervous and were trying to stall the inevitable.

Finally, when we gathered everything we started to walk back to class. As we passed the dumpster we could rattling and a faint help. I turned to my brother and he shrugged. Taking that as a let's look. I walked to the dumpster and opened the lid. Laying there was a small pale teenage boy in very expensive and fashionable clothing. I stuck my hand out and the boy grabbed it pulling himself out.

When he was finally out, all of us stood there awkwardly waiting for someone to speak. The boy broke the silence.

"Thank you. You must be new since I haven't seen you around, and I would of, believe me I would of, it is a VERY small school" the boy said, his high-pitched voice shocking me.

"Um. You're welcome. Is this bag?" Marc held up what looked more like a man purse than a bag.

"Why yes it is. Thank you again. I'm Kurt by the way" Kurt smiled as he walked away, well really strutted.

"Bye Kurt!" my brother waved like a dork at Kurt's back.

I smirked and walked into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**As I am writing this nobody has reviewed on the story yet. I hope that changes by the time I post this. Without further waiting here is the story:**

It was halfway through class by the time I arrived. Mr. Schuester looked up from what he was writing on the board.

"You can sit next to Finn. Finn raise your hand," Mr. Schuester said turning back to the board.

A huge oaf looking boy raised his hand, unsure why. I walked over to the seat next to him and sat. I instantly felt uncomfortable. Now I am a tall girl, 5'7 (even though if anyone asks I'm 5'9). I don't normally feel tiny, but sitting next to Finn I felt miniscule. I looked to see Finn still raising his hand so I nudged and started to whisper to him.

"You can put your hand down now; he just wanted to show me who you are so I knew where to sit down."

The confused look on his face disappeared and was replaced with a goofy little smile. I smiled back because I could feel no sexual or bad feelings hidden behind the smile. I turned back to Mr. Schuester, relaxing because Finn didn't seem so big or menacing any more.

The last fifteen minutes of the period, Mr. Schuester sprung a pop quiz. I looked at Finn and all the color in his face drained. As Mr. Schuester handed out the quiz I nudged Finn.

"You know," I whispered,"if you need to, you can look at my quiz, I am fluent in Spanish."

"Really!" Finn said a little too loudly.

"Shh! You can look, but this is a one time only deal. If you really have this much trouble in Spanish you should get a tutor."

Finn quickly nodded, but I'm pretty sure he would have nodded if I told him he needed to walk around the school naked tomorrow. As I was handed the quiz, I almost laughed. It was so easy. Anyone who watched a couple of Dora episodes could ace this quiz. Looking around the room I was surprised to see the looks of complete confusion on everyone's faces, except Finn's of course, he just looked plain ecstatic. I finished the quiz quickly and put it on the side of the desk facing Finn. I put my head down and took a nap.

The bell woke me up. I turned my quiz in and as I was about to step out the classroom I was stopped by Mr. Schuester.

"You seem very good at Spanish, Freddie"

"Yeah, I learned it when I was very young, and I had to take it every year in school since 2nd grade."

"Well I hope you learn something in this class."

"I'm sure I will Mr. Schuester," I said with a smile. I turned to walk away, but Mr. Schuester stopped me one more time.

"By the way Freddie you can just call me Mr. Schue," and with that Mr. Schuest… I mean Mr. Schue went back to getting ready for his next class. When I walked out the door I was crushed by a hug. I looked up to see it was Finn.

"Hey, thanks again for letting me look at your quiz. This is going to be the first time I ever passed anything in his class," Finn gave me another patented goofy smile.

"Yo man let her go she's turning blue," said an unknown voice. I was loosing air and when Finn let me go, I gulped a huge amount of air. I looked to see a crowd of people surrounding us, including the Mohawk kid standing with my brother.

"Hi Marc! How was French? I bet you sucked," I smirked at him because Marc was horrible at French.

"Uh no, I actually rocked it. Guess who is in my French class?"

"Santa Claus" I joked.

"I wish, and then I could ask what ever happened to that skateboard I wanted when I was seven. No but seriously it was that guy we saved from the dumpster!"

"Burt?" I questioned.

Marc frowned at me. I guess I got the name wrong, like I really care though.

"It's Kurt," Marc corrected.

"Hey, you guys are talking about that flaming fag. Man me and Finn totally dumped his queer ass in the dumpster today. You guys should have seen it. He was all like 'No, please not my new Marc Jacobs jacket', it was so funny," laughed the stupid Mohawk kid.

Before I could voice my distaste for his activities, I found myself drenched in a cold ass drink which if I wasn't mistaken was a slushie. I tasted some of the slushie on my fingers, it was cherry. I hated cherry. I looked up to see the offender. It was a fat ass white dude with a fat ass black dude in letterman jackets, basically your stereotypical bullies.

They both looked at me, holding in their laughter. That made me even angrier. Using the element of surprise I pushed the black dude who was holding the empty slushie cup into the lockers. A collection of gasps surrounded me, but I didn't really give a fuck. All I could see is red. I gave a swift kick to the groin to the black guy then turned to the white guy and gave him the same treatment. I then started to speak.

"If you EVER throw anything at me again, I will cut off your dicks and staple them onto your foreheads. Got it?"

When they didn't answer I kicked them again, then walked away not waiting for a response. I walked to the trash can where Finn and his group of friends where standing in shock. I took off my jacket and threw it away, it being drenched in slushie and ruined. Under the jacket I was wearing a black tank top with the words 'Bad Ass' written on it in blood red. I looked at the group of kids and opened my mouth but before I could speak the bell rang signaling the start of 2nd period.

I walked to my class which was Science. As I was walking I bumped into someone. When I looked I saw it was a Latino in a cheerleading outfit with the letter 'WMHS" blazed across it. She was so familiar, but it was only after she started to speak is when I realized who she was.

"Hey slut"

"SANTANA!" I screamed while jumping into her arms. She staggered and I fought to stand straight. Santana used to live in New York and went to school with me. After her Grandma got cancer, her family decided to move to a quieter town to take care of her. I didn't know it was Lima or else I would have been at little more excited about coming here.

"God you got heavy, hope you're not going to try out for a flier in cheerleading," Santana laughed. I smacked her arm playfully.

"Who says I am trying out for cheerleading, you whore" It been a game of ours since we were twelve. Just like couples use endearments like baby and sugar Santana and I use endearments like bitch, whore, and cumbag.

"I say you are. Come on we're going to see Sue right now." Santana dragged me to the gym to meet this Sue. I guess I'm not going to Science class. We entered the gym and saw a tall short blond hair lady with a blue tracksuit on. She was currently yelling at a boy who was standing in a puddle of… is that pee? Once she saw us approaching she yelled at the kid to get out of her sight. As the kid walked away he slipped in the puddle and started to cry, and ran. I was currently scared shitless and wanted to turn and run, but Santana gripped my hand tighter and led me to the scary woman.

"Santana why are you here in my presence and who is with you?" said the scary lady or who I think is Sue.

"This is Freddie and she wants to try out for cheerleading," Santana nudged me so I reached out my hand for Sue to shake. She looked at it and told me to stop with the B.S and show her some moves. I shrugged and did an old routine from my previous school. At the end I bowed and waited for her opinion.

"That was great! A little sloppy but manageable. Besides we currently don't have an African-American on the team and a little diversity goes a long way with the judges. Practices are everyday from 2 to 4. Here is your uniform." Sue handed me a uniform identical to the one Santana was wearing. Without another word she walked away.

"Um, that was weird," I told Santana.

"Don't worry; you'll get use to it." I just shrugged again and walked with Santana to my next class.


End file.
